Svåra val och bittra tårar
by NeverBeenDeadYet
Summary: Trion är tillbaka på Hogwarts för sitt sjätte år. Men allt stämmer inte. Weasley tvillingarna är tillbaka för att hjälpa till med någon fest och Fred verkar bete sig konstigt och Draco Malfoy likaså. Ska avundsjukan få ta över eller ska alla enas och glädjas?


**Äger inget! Tillhör J.K. Rowling!**

**Min första fanfic, ni får gärna klicka på Review och säga vad ni tycker om den och om jag borde fortsätta :)**

* * *

Hermione är tillbaka på Hogwarts inför sitt sjätte år, men i år är allt lite annorlunda. Tvillingarna är tillbaka för att hjälpa till med något och just Fred verkar bete sig lite konstigt. Och Draco verkar inte riktigt vara sig själv heller. Dags för Hermione att göra ett val?

Hermione lyfte blicken från tidningen.

"Harry, släpp det här med Malfoy nu, snälla. Jag vet inte vad jag såg sa jag ju. Släpp det." Harry hade tjatat på om att han verkligen trodde att Malfoy var en dödsätare. Ja, hans föräldrar var dödsätare men det bevisade inget.

"Jag ska gå till Neville och kolla en sak." Harry försvann ut genom dörren och Hermione hann precis uppfatta utbuktningen vid hans mage. Osynlighetsmanteln.

"Han ska inte till Neville, eller hur?" Hermione hoppades på att Ron skulle skaka på sitt rödklädda huvud men han nickade sakta och väntade på hennes reaktion. Han verkade nästan tro att hon skulle skrika och hoppa på honom eller springa efter Harry. Hermione himlade med ögonen åt hans rädda blick och dök ner i tidningen igen. Det stod inte så mycket intressant, lite om den nya ministern och om alla affärer som slagit igen i Diagongränden. Hon tänkte inte sitta där och bli deprimerad innan dem ens hunnit komma till Hogwarts. Hon slog igen tidningen med ett läte som fick Ron att hoppa till i sätet, Hon höll tillbaka ett fnitter för hon visste att han skulle bli sur och sitta och tjura resten av resan om hon gjorde det. Hon kollade ner på klockan hon hade runt armen.

"Hm, min tur att patrullera i korridoren med Moppen, vi ses snart." Hermione vek ihop tidningen och lade ner den på sitt säte. Hon stängde kupédörren bakom sig och började gå åt vänster. Det var inte många i korridoren, det började bli mörkt och dem flesta hade gått in i kupéerna. Längst ner i korridoren, precis bakom loket, stod två stycken tredjeklassare tätt ihop slingrade och med läpparna hårt tryckta mot varandras.

"Ursäkta, men det där får ni göra inne i kupéerna." Paret vände sig skrämt om och ansiktena lyste i starkt röd. Dem mumlade ett generat 'ursäkta, förlåt' innan dem halvsprang nerför korridoren och försvann in i en kupé. Hermione suckade och började gå åt motsatt håll. Halvvägs mot prefekternas kupé mötte hon på Pansy Parkinson som gav henne en äcklad blick och gick vidare med en fnysning. Hermione gnuggade sig i ögonen. Två år till med den där häxan, sedan skulle hon slippa henne och dem andra Slytherin idioterna. Händerna föll till sidan igen och hon fortsatte gå. Framme vid prefektkupén drog hon ett djupt, förberedande andetag och öppnade dörren, redo att ta emot förolämpningar eller att bli utfryst av Slytherin eleverna som brukade hålla till där eftersom knappt någon utav prefekterna stannade där i mer än fem minuter. Nu var kupén nästan tom, bortsett från två rödhåriga huvuden längst bort. Sugen på att tjuvlyssna stängde hon försiktigt dörren och kröp upp i ett säte, noga med att dölja huvudet.

"Så, femton exploderande ballonger, check." Fred Weasley's röst hördes mellan ryggstöden och en penna som rev emot papper. Båda tvillingarna pustade lättat ut och skrattade.

"Så, då var det gjort. Kul att Dumbledore ugglade oss och frågade, så blir det som att vara tillbaka på skolan, förutom att vi inte kommer behöva plugga." George skrattade och papper prasslade.

"Som att vi verkligen pluggade när vi behövde? Skicka hit en sådan där." Tvillingarna började snacka om olika sorters godis sorter dem skulle ha på det dem nu pratade om. Hermione förstod endast att Dumbledore hade planerat något med fyrverkerier och andra konstigheter som Hermione inte tyckte var nödvändiga, någonsin. Hermione flyttade sig lite så att hon kunde kika mellan ryggstöden. Det enda hon såg var en utav tvillingarnas axel och hår.

"Vem ska du bjuda då brorsan?" Hermione gissade på att det var George som pratade.

"Ingen aning, Angie och dem är ju inte kvar, bara vi, man får väl skaffa en yngre tjej som partner." Fred lät lite konstig på rösten men Hermione kunde inte sätta fingret på vad det var. Stressad? Orolig? Något var det.

"Någon yngre tjej i som en viss Granger?" George skrattade och Hermione såg Fred kasta en klonken i ett mindre format på honom. Själv hade hon stelnat till när George sa Granger och hade gärna slängt en större boll på honom då. Vad menade han med det?

"Tjuvlyssnar du? Smutsskalle." Hermione svor lågt och vände sig om i sätet. I dörröppningen stod Draco Malfoy med roat flin med Blaise Zabini snett bakom sig. Hermione hörde att Fred och George slutat prata men hörde som tur var inga steg mot hennes håll, och inte skulle dem få tag på henne heller. Hon reste sig snabbt upp och skyndade förbi Draco och Blaise.

"Sköt ditt egna, iller." Hon sa det ganska högt över axeln och hon var hundra procent säker på att Draco hört det men han ropade inget tillbaka. Hon kastade en kort blick bakåt bara för att se om hon inbillat sig att han stått där eller om någon kanske kastat en förhäxning över honom. Men nej, han stod där med ryggen vänd mot henne och snackade med Blaise. Hon vände blicken framåt och halv sprang tillbaka till sin kupé där Ron fortfarande satt. Hon dök in i kupén och upptäckte att Neville och Luna gjort dem sällskap tillsammans med Ginny. Luna satt vid fönstret mittemot Ron med sitt upp och ner vända exemplar av Hört och Sett. Bredvid henne satt Neville som pratade med Ron om köttätande växter och bredvid honom satt Ginny som hade ett stort flin i ansiktet. Alla fyra kollade upp när Hermione slängde igen dörren bakom sig och slog sig ner en bit ifrån Ron. Ron, Neville och Luna återgick ganska direkt tillbaka till det dem gjort när hon avbrutit dem. Ginny gav henne en frågande blick. Hermione skakade bara på huvudet och försökte komma på något att prata om.

"Vad flinar du så starkt åt då?" sa Hermione och gav Ginny en nyfiken blick. Ginny skrattade glatt.

"En kille kom in i min kupé och började bete sig kaxigt så jag förhäxade honom precis när en ny lärare gick förbi och han tyckte det var häftigt så han bjöd in mig på en liten tebjudning eller vad man ska kalla det. Harry var också där, vart har han tagit vägen förresten?" frågade Ginny och såg på Ron och Hermione. Hermione suckade och ryckte på axlarna.

"Han sa att han skulle gå till Neville men jag tror han skulle följa efter Malfoy eller något sådant, han har en sådan konstig tanke."

"Harry följde med på mötet och sedan skyndade han efter den där mörka killen som umgås med Malfoy" sa Ginny

"Blaise Zabini?" frågade Hermione och kom på att han stått bakom Malfoy i prefekt kupén.

"Aa, just han" svarade Ginny. Hermione nickade lite och kollade ut genom fönstret. Ett stort slott visade sig plötsligt bakom träden.

"Oj, vi är redan framme" utbrast hon och dem andra vände blicken mot slottet. Ron och Neville försvann i väg till en annan kupé för att byta om till Hogwarts klädnad. Hermione, Ginny och Luna bytte snabbt om och stoppade ner dem gamla kläderna i koffertarna och gick sedan ut i korridoren där det redan var en massa elever. Dem trängde sig framåt och kom till sist av tåget. Ron och Neville kom snart och anslöt sig till dem i en vagn.

"Någon som sett Harry?" frågade Hermione och såg oroligt mot tåget.

"Han kommer nog" sa Ron som mumsade på en kittelkaka. Hermione nickade lite och vagnen började rulla upp mot slottet.

Efter att ha blivit visiterade vid grinden av några aurorer från ministeriet klev dem in i den varma stora salen. Dem slog sig ner i mitten av Gryffindor bordet och väntade på att resten av eleverna skulle anlända. Efter fem minuter kom Weasley tvillingarna gående längs deras bord, kastade ur sig ett snabbt 'hej' när dem passerade och fortsatte upp mot huvudbordet, där dem slog sig ner på kanten. När alla slagit sig ner klev en blek, blond kille in i stora salen. Flera stirrade på honom men han gick oberört bort mot Slytherin bordet och slog sig ner mellan Pansy och Blaise. Han vände blicken mot Hermione och flinade roat. Hermione spärrade upp ögonen och kollade oroligt mot dörren. Dumbledore började prata, hatten sjöng sin sång, eleverna sorterades och till sist dök maten upp på tallrikarna. När Ron huggit in på sin fjärde kyckling klubba kom Fred och George gåendes mot dem och slog sig ner på varsin sida om sin glupske bror.

"Vad gör ni här på Hogwarts?" frågade Hermione och undvek deras blickar utan kollade mot dörren istället.

"Vi skulle vilja berätta för er" sa Fred.

"Men det får vi inte" avslutade George med ett flin. "Dumbledore kommer nog berätta det innan ni går och lägger sig.

"Men vi är ju syskon, ni borde berätta för oss" sa Ginny och kollade på sina bröder med en irriterad blick. Dem skrattade bara och gick tillbaka till huvudbordet. När Ron högg in på sin femte kyckling klubba tog Hermione upp en utav sina böcker och slog den hårt i hans huvud.

"AJ!" utropade han och gned sitt ömmande huvud. "Vad var det där för?"

"Harry, din bästa vän, är borta och du kan inte ens sluta äta!" sa hon ilsket och spände ögonen i honom.

"Ta det lugnt, han kommer där" sa Ron och nickade mot dörren. Mycket riktigt kom Harry gåendes där med en blödande näsa. Hermione suckade av lättnad och vände blicken mot Draco igen. Han hade också märkt Harry och såg inte lika glad ut längre. Honom skulle hon verkligen prata med sen. Harry hann knappt sätta sig innan Hermione var på honom.

"Vad gjorde Malfoy? Varför är du täckt i blod? Du borde berätta för Dumbledore" sa hon snabbt medan Ginny försiktigt torkade bort lite blod från hans ansikte. Harry hann inte svara för precis då reste Dumbledore sig upp.

"Kära elever, idag vart ni visiterade vid grinden och ni borde få veta varför. Mot alla våras önskan har Ni-Vet-Vem återvänt och är nu starkare än någonsin. Så jag varnar er och ber er vara försiktiga. I år kommer det endast bli två Hogsmeade besök, som båda kommer strängt övervakas av aurorer. I år när vi är så här utsatta är det viktigt att hålla ihop, visa oss starka och enade. Därför har vi här på Hogwarts, Beaux Batons och Durmstrang bestämt oss för att under Halloween veckan återförena dem tre skolorna. Därför kommer Beaux Batons och Durmstrang ta sig hit och under den veckan ställs alla lektioner in och vi fokuserar oss på att umgås och bygga upp banden som vi började göra för två år sen. Veckan kommer innehålla flera underhållande saker och avslutas med en bal som i år är för alla elever. Så, nu är ni säkert trötta. Iväg till sängarna med er." När Dumbledore avslutat sitt tal bröt oroliga viskningar, hejarop och förväntningsfulla röster ut i Stora Salen. Hermione och Ron lyckades tillslut få i ordning på förstaårseleverna och leda ut dem från Stora Salen. Hermione kom och tänka på en sak och ursäktade sig och stack in i Stora Salen igen. Fred och George passerade henne på vägen ut och båda nickade mot henne med små flin. Hermione nickade kort tillbaka och försökte att inte bli nervös. Till sist fick hon syn på personen hon letade efter. Draco Malfoy var sist att lämna Slytherin bordet och gick med rak rygg ut genom portarna. Hermione smög försiktigt efter honom när han begav sig mot fängelsehålorna. Dem gick igenom en korridor med många gobelängar, helt tom på elever.

"Malfoy!" ropade hon nervöst, lite rädd för att vara ensam med honom eftersom hon inte kunde låta bli att tänka på det Harry sagt. Han ryckte till och stannade upp. Sakta vände han sig om och såg på henne med en kall blick. Han visade klart att han inte tänkte säga något så hon började istället.

"Jag vet att det var du som, eh, gjorde så att Harry började blöda och kom sent" sa hon, ett patetiskt försök till att få honom osäker.

"Så vadå, Granger?" Han rörde sig inte ur fläcken men hade fortfarande blicken fäst på henne.

"Så, eh, du ska låta honom vara innan Dumbledore får reda på det. Då kan du bli relegerad." Draco's ögon vart aningen större och Hermione insåg att hon kommit på något. Han tog några snabba steg mot henne så att dem knappt stod en meter ifrån varandra.

"Du skulle aldrig våga, Granger" sa han hotfullt och hon insåg att han tagit upp sin stav och hade den riktad mot henne.

* * *

**Osäker på om jag ska fortsätta på den här, vad säger ni?**


End file.
